It All Started With Elevators
by DerekTheSourWolf
Summary: “H-hold the elevator!” There was this feeling that surged through my body...this feeling that told me that my weekly routine would be changed forever by the simple act of me holding the elevator. SasuNaru.
1. Hold The Elevator Please!

**A/N:** A new story YAY!...this chapter is short because I still don't know where I'm going with this so...just read this and tell me if I should continue it, that'd be nice...:)

THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ THIS!: I'm leaving tomorrow on vacation so I probably won't be able to update any of my stories INCLUDING THIS ONE for the next 2 months! I know that's a long time but I wanted y'all to know so that you guys didn't think I ditched y'all :). Anywhoz...

ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh wait...I forgot the disclaimer...oh well too late XD.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Hold The Elevator Please!

It's normal for me to ride the elevator down from my floor to the lobby every weekday for work at exactly 7:00 a.m. This has been my routine for the past two years that I have lived in the Konoha Hotel. I have…noticed, not recently but a while back, that a young man also rides the elevator with me. We have never spoken in the two years we have ridden the elevator together, yet I know a lot of things about him that a stranger normally isn't supposed to know about another stranger. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and no I have not stalked him…I'm an Uchiha for goodness sake. No, I have simply _overheard _hundreds of conversations he has had over his cell phone in those few minutes it takes for the elevator to reach the lobby.

Today, as I walked into the elevator at exactly 7:00, I expected the blond to be turning the corner and to get in with me but to my surprise…he didn't. For just a millisecond I stopped as my foot was about an inch from the elevator carpet. I don't know why but it bothered me, it was just _routine _to, I had never ridden the elevator down without him and…well again it just bothered me. I don't enjoy having my routine disrupted. I shook my head and got in and just as the elevator doors began to close I heard a fast beat of footsteps from down the hall.

"H-hold the elevator!" There was this feeling that surged through my body as I slowly reached out to keep the doors from closing, this feeling that told me that my weekly routine would be changed forever by the simple act of me holding the elevator. As an Uchiha I would have normally ignored the person and in fact would be quite pleased to have an elevator all to my self and watch as the other person cry out in frustration but when I recognized the familiar voice I felt like I had to, I had this silent obligation to hold it.

The blond dashed into the elevator, his red tie was in his hand and his white dress shirt wasn't tucked in as it normally was, so I assumed he had woken up late.

Unfortunately, my mouth realized this much faster then my brain could so I simply blurted out, " Running late today?" I mentally stabbed myself for asking such a stupid question as he slowly turned to face me.

Naruto was apparently as surprised as I was because his eyes widened and at first didn't say anything. I prayed to whatever god was out there that he hadn't heard me and the only reason he was looking at me like that was because my super hotness had finally gotten to him (wouldn't be surprising…).

"Uh…heh, yeah, just a little." He tucked his shirt in and quickly put on his tie. He kept glancing towards me as the elevator made its slow descent and I kept glaring at my watch and the floor monitor that lit up what floors we were passing by. Why today, of all the days there was in a lifetime, did the elevator decide _now_ to take forever to get to the lobby!

"I think today is the first time we've ever spoken…" I looked down at him, suprised, but his eyes had already left me. I had always thought that I was the only one of us that had noticed the two long years of silence we had shared but I guess even Uchihas can be wrong...er...no.

"…Yes…I…believe it is…" I said hesitantly, no, not hesitantly, carefully…Uchihas don't hesitate.

"First time in the two years we've ridden in this elevator together." What the…? He knew that too!

"You're…Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"Hn…Naruto Uzumaki?" He grinned up at me and nodded.

The elevator doors opened revealing the lobby floor. Naruto looked out the door then back up at me his grin still in place.

"It's nice to have finally met you, Sasuke Uchiha…later!" He turned and left me there in the elevator.

I don't know how long I stayed in that elevator but by the time I finally noticed that I needed to go to work I found that I was back up on my floor. I sighed and pressed the button to go back down to the lobby.

"He knew my name too…"

* * *

**A/N:** WELL, how was it! I know it's a short chapter but if you guys liked it (review so that I know) so far I'll update with longer chapters I PROMISE! But remember I won't be able to for the next two months so be patient everyone! L8r!


	2. Because You Were Late

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back and I came back with inspiration in hand! SO everyone be warned there will be some major updating of ALL my stories in the near future XD!

Anywhoz, I know some of you must be dying because of the 2 month wait but I would like to thank all those that waited patiently! Your patience is about to be rewarded with THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "IT ALL STARTED WITH ELEVATORS" YAY! (cricket noises in the background) I know please control your excitment...

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Because You Were late

"Sasuke…? Uh…you're late?" Sakura, my assistant/childhood friend, stood by my office door holding what I guessed was my schedule for the day as usual.

"Sakura, I've told you not to call me by my first name when we're at work. Be more professional, will you?"

Sakura laughed a little, "Aw but we're friends!"

"Yeah, but no one else needs to know that and I don't want them thinking you earn more because of it." I entered my office with Sakura following suit closing the door behind her.

"…but I do earn more because of it…"

I gave a deep sigh, "That's why no one can know." Rolling my eyes, I sat down behind my desk.

Sakura waved her hand at me, ignoring me, as usual. She sat down in front of my desk and handed me my schedule, as I looked through it she stared at me with her big green eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" I said, not bothering to lift my gaze up. A little annoyed by the piercing stare I was recieving I smoothly lifted the notebook a tad bit higher so as to to block her face out.

"You never answered my question…"

"And that was?"

"You were late today…you're never late."

I dropped the schedule down on the desk with a "Hn..." and got up from my chair. Walking over to my mini fridge I scanned through the many drinks it held, I answered, "So…no one's perfect."

There was a moment of silence, which instantly made me worry, Sakura was never quiet. I stood up straight and turned to see her standing there wide eyed and I noticed the corner of her lips begin to twitch.

"HAHAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the fridge.

It took about 5 minutes, if my watch was correct, for Sakura to finally manage to calm down.

With a few chuckles here and there she said, "Heh…So seriously...pfft…why were you late?"

I tried ignoring her…_tried_.

"P-P-P-P-PLEASE tell me. PLEASE!"

'Just ignore her Sasuke, maybe she'll go away…'

"Sasuke!" I jolted back as her face suddenly popped in front of me.

"Get out of my face, Sakura!" I tried closing the fridge on her but dammit, apparently mini fridges weren't made for crushing annoying pink haired friends.

I made for my desk but there she was sitting on my chair, how she got there so quickly I will never know, but anyways there she was giving me…_the look._

"Sakura, I need to work, I'm already behind so I don't need anymore delays."

She smirked at me then glanced at the clock that hung across the room.

"You have a meeting in about 30 minutes…" She grabbed at the notebook that had my schedule written all over it. She ran her finger over today's schedule and stopped it somewhere on the page. "…and it looks here that you need to finish reading and signing some important documents before the meeting. Wouldn't it be embarrassing for you to walk in there without having read over what the whole meeting is about and finished signing the client's _very_ important documents? Yes, that would be very un-Uchiha like of you." I frowned. She glanced back up at the clock again.

"Times running out Sasuke, tell me why or you're gonna be screwed for that meeting." She then began to wave those oh so important documents in the air.

Damn her…she got me. I mumbled out incoherently a few curses added in the mix, making Sakura lean forward.

"What was that Sasuke?" She asked with a grin.

"…We talked to each other for the first time this morning…" I averted my eyes from her own and frowned. It took awhile for her to understand but I knew she got it when a horrible screeching sound invaded my poor eardrums.

"OMG! What did you guys talk about?" Tsk, women.

I had told Sakura about Naruto once, not purposely though, it had slipped out a few months back, and ever since then she suddenly got the idea that we would be so…ugh _cute _together, even though she has never even seen the guy! I mean really, for all she knew he could be the ugliest guy on the planet even though he's not…in fact he's actually pretty sex-uh never mind. The point is, I'm not gay but once Sakura had made up her mind about something their was no way to convince her otherwise, which is why I never wanted to tell her.

"It's nothing to get so excited about; I wouldn't even call it an actual conversation."

Sakura huffed and threw the papers on my desk. "I don't care! Just hurry up and tell me what happened!"

I looked at my watch and groaned I had no choice I was running out of time. I sat down and retold my morning as quickly as possible and then snatched the documents from the desk so I could soak up as much information as I could in the 15 minutes I had left.

"Well, that was lame!" She exclaimed after awhile.

"I told you it was nothing to get excited about." I said simply as I began signing certain papers.

"No, not that! Ugh, I can't believe you didn't ask him out!" My hand froze and I felt my face twitch.

"Now, why on earth would I have done that?"

"Because obviously you like him and he obviously likes you too!"

This was ridiculous, note to self: start looking for new assistant. "You've lost it Sakura, go home and get some rest…and for the last time STOP ASSUMING THINGS!"

Ignoring me, _again_, she got up from my chair and I could literally see her eyes get brighter.

"Aww, I could see it now…" She turned to me, eyes glazed over, "You two on the beach…holding hands!" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down so that her face was in front of mine.

"You don't even know what he looks like! So stop imagining things!" I seethed. But of course, her and her Uchiha glare repellant made her unaffected by my glare, which was currently trying to make her implode. She sneered and slipped out of my grasp with giggle.

"Well then we'll have to change that won't we?"

'Oh no.'

...

'Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now!'

"Oh Sasuke relax, I won't do anything I just want to see what he looks like." By the end of the day I still hadn't been able to get Sakura to stop following home. She was insistent on wanting to see Naruto firsthand.

She dragged me through the hotel doors and dashed to the lobby elevators.

"Do you go up with him?"

"Yea, he should be here any min-"

"Hello, Sasuke." I spun around and was met by sparkling white teeth. I could have sworn I saw his smile falter for just a second when he noticed Sakura behind me but it happened so quickly that I thought I imagined it.

"Oh my!" Sakura immediately pushed past me, much to my displeasure, and I shivered as her hawk-like eyes roamed over Naruto's body. "Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing to walk this planet?" Naruto's face burst with red and I seriously thought he was about to explode from all the blood that rushed to his face.

"E-Excuse me!" He stammered that cute blush still in place. I mean…not. Cute. Blush…

As usual of her she ignored him and simply giggled as she stuck out her hand and in a gentle but yet creepy way she shook his hand.

"My name's Sakura Haruno and you must be Naruto Uzumaki…it's _so_ nice to have finally met you." I could see a small shiver go down Naruto's body as her green hawk eyes locked on to his ocean blue ones.

I swiftly pulled Sakura away forcing her to let go of his hand and whispered urgently to her without looking away from Naruto, "Alright Sakura! Don't scare the boy!"

"Um, do I know you?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes on Sakura and me.

"Oh no, this is the first time we've meet! You have to forgive me for not explaining, Sasuke here…" She gave me a glance and in that little millisecond I could see her sly smirk slip into place and then it disappeared when she looked back at Naruto. "…has told me about you. You two have ridden the elevator every morning together for about two years, correct?" Naruto's blush deepened and he nodded. "Well then I take it you two must be great friends, so will you join us?"

"Huh?"

"I've concluded that poor Sasuke is going to die if he doesn't get a good home cooked meal soon so I've decided to make dinner for him tonight and it would be just lovely if you would join us…will you?" What the fuck? How dare she make plans, and right in front of me, without telling me first! If I had the power to make peoples heads explode Sakura's would be the first to go **BOOM**!

"O-Oh! I couldn't I-I mean we barely know each other, really, and I wouldn't want to ruin your date." Sakura blinked and began to laugh in that hysterical way that only she could pull off, and not look crazy.

"Oh no, me and Sasuke aren't together, we're just friends! Now, please I insist you must join us!" She grabbed both of our hands and went into the nearest elevator.

"Sasuke is such a bore and I'm sure if you're there I'll at least have someone that will say more then 'hn' all the time." I glared at Sakura but to my surprise the smile was back on Naruto's face and he was actually…_talking_ to her.

I could tell by the crazy-yaoi-fan-girl-look in her eyes that tonight would be that most embarrassing night of my life.

I carefully looked over at Naruto, this being the first time I could actually get a good look at him since Sakura started talking, and I couldn't help but notice his soft features. Unlike me, who always glared and always seemed pissed off at the world, especially when Sakura started talking, Naruto was actually listening and nodding happily. I sighed and tore my eyes away, we were too different, we were exact opposites if I had to be brutally honest.

I scoffed when Sakura _spared_ me a glance and she stuck out her thumb as if _whatever_ plan she had going on was working or something. Even if she somehow got us together, which seriously won't happen because I'm not, and I repeat, I'm NOT gay, it wouldn't work out. I shifted my eyes back onto the innocent, smiling boy and shook my head…yeah it would never work.

"Here we are! Sasuke hurry up and open the door!" I blinked, when had we gotten out of the elevator? I shrugged and dug into my pants to get my keys and then opened the door.

"Whoa! Your room is huge!" Naruto gawked as he scanned every corner of my room. I took the chance to look around too, it wasn't that big…but then again an Uchiha did get special privileges and that meant a special room just for me. This was nothing though, I could have lived in a much, _much_ larger home but I really hate attracting attention so I guess to anyone else my room would seem pretty big.

Sakura pushed us towards my small living room and sat us down on my couch.

"You two just wait here and I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner…ciao!" I didn't fail to notice the evil glint in her eyes, she was definitely up to something, it was quite unnerving.

I was a silent person by nature but the silence that followed nearly made me cry, and Uchiha's don't cry! It was tense and quiet frankly, just plain awkward.

I forced myself to face Naruto and with a small cough, to get his attention, I said "Heh…you must excuse my friend, she gets quiet forceful when she wants something."

"Oh it's alright, this was actually perfect for me seeing as I'm really tired today and I didn't want to go home and begin cooking in this state."

"Oh." Oh? Real smooth Uchiha. "I'm not much of a cook...I'm much better at making fires then any kind of decent meal."

A sweet sound filled my ears and when I looked up it was the soft sound of Naruto's laughter, it wasn't girly, no, but it wasn't loud and obnoxious like the way I imagined his laugh to sound.

"That sucks, heh…" I froze when those beautiful blue eyes looked up to lock onto mine, just looking into them made a pleasant shiver go through me. "Maybe next time I can make you...lunch? Not to gloat but I'm a pretty damn good cook." He sent me a grin and stared at me waiting for me to reply.

"Uh...sure I don't mind." I answered, a small amount of insecurity laced in my words.

Naruto smiled and _god _how beautiful that smile was it made me want to melt right there but luckily Sakura appeared from the kitchen…uh knife in hand?

"Dinners ready!"

"Sakura, put the knife down, I don't need you bleeding on my carpet."

"Shut up! At least I wouldn't be the one crying like you did when you cut yourself with the freaking _butter knife_!" My face instantly went red.

"I was only 7! I got scared!" And then again for the second time that night that sweet sound filled me. Sakura began to laugh too and soon after their little laugh fest she felt it was appropriate to tell Naruto the many embarrassing stories of my childhood. Did this please me…? HELL FUCKING NO!

"Alright! Isn't dinner ready? We don't want it to get cold now, do we?" I interruupted hastly. I glared at Sakura as I nonchalantly ushered them towards the kitchen.

Sakura paused and AGAIN that evil smirk of hers graced her lips.

"Oh, my phone is ringing!" Sakura exclaimed. I gave her a puzzled look, I didn't hear it ring?

"No it is-" She ignored me, _again_, surprise, surprise, and she took out her cell and flipped it open to press against her ear.

"Oh my gosh! What! Grandpa Joe's in the hospital I'll be right there!" She "hung up" and rushed for her stuff, god I'm glad she wasn't an actor. "I'm sorry guys but I gotta go gramps is in trouble…so uh...later!" I tried calling for her but it was too late she had dashed out the door before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh, I hope everything will be alright." Naruto said worriedly. I grumbled, Sakura didn't even have a fucking grandpa, not alive at least, and I knew for a fact that no one in her family was named _Joe_.

'Damn that women, she left me here alone on purpose!'

"Sooo…" I turned to Naruto to see him getting up, his stuff in hand. "I guess I should leave…"

"Uh…no wait…" You idiot why did you stop him? "…I mean…Sakura wouldn't want us to leave the food to waste…and anyways there's nothing to worry about I'm absolutely positive that Sakura's _grandpa_ will be just fine."

We moved to the kitchen entryway.

"Oh…alright. How do you know he'll be alright?"

"Trust me, there's nothing to worr-…you have got to be kidding me." I knew it, this had always been her plan and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before. The kitchen lights were dimmed, which really confused me seeing as how I didn't even have a light dimmer, and there in the middle of the room was a perfectly set table with plates of food…for two. The only thing missing from this scene was the damn candles but luckily there were none.

"Oooh fancy." Naruto said in awe, oblivious to the obvious atmosphere Sakura had tried to create.

Deciding it best to forget my surroundings I focused more on the food that Sakura had prepared and of course, as expected, it looked delicious. I marveled at how quickly Sakura could up with something like this seein as she had only been in here for 30 min.

"She's such a pain." I muttered to myself. I took my seat and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto gave a delighted moan as the smell of the food raped his senses. "It smells so good!"

I nodded in agreement; the food smelled as good as it looked. 'She overdid it…'

Too distracted with the food in front of me I didn't notice the intense stare I was getting from the boy across from me.

"...Why today?" I looked up and finally noticed the stare.

"Why what?" I asked truly confused.

"We had never talked before…so why today?"

I thought about it but then I realized it was really quite simple, the reason was simply because… "You were late." There was a small hint of disappointment in his eyes before his gaze looked down at his food.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and I could tell he was just as uncomfortable.

"If I had never woken up late today…we probably wouldn't even be sitting here right now…would we?"

No point in lying, "Yeah, probably not." He was thinking, I was sure of it, about what? I don't know, but a sudden yet very happy smile crossed his features.

"I'm glad I was late today then."

Surprisingly enough the rest of the afternoon was spent with pleasant conversation and soft laughter, more on Naruto's part not of mine.

When the food was gone and the dishes washed I started thinking of what I would usually be doing right about now. I would most likely be finishing off my crappy microwave dinner then I would get ready for bed and, as I always did, I would grab a good book and read myself to sleep…that's what I would have done but as I walked Naruto out of my small abode I couldn't stop from thinking that my routine, from the moment I wake up to get ready and go for the elevator to the moment I would shut my eyes to sleep, would be forever changed, just like now, simply because he had been late.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." His happy voice broke me out of my thoughts and I realized he was already standing outside my door. "You don't work tomorrow, do you?"

"Uh, no I don't. I don't work on weekends."

"Oh, cool me neither! Tomorrow it is then."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make you lunch tomorrow!"

"O-Oh." I had forgotten about that.

"This time it'll be at my place…and you can invite Sakura for me…only if she wants to come." He said with a shy grin.

"Alright…you really don't have to make us lunch though. We wouldn't want to be a burden." I said carefully. It's not like I wouldn't mind being served by him it's just I really dreaded the reaction Sakura would give if she found out he invited me to his place.

"Nonsense! Sakura's food was good but I have to show that my food could blow all of ya'll away...! It's the least I can do anyways…you know for inviting _me_, a stranger."

"Heh…right."

Naruto eased his way farther from the door, "Well, I should be going now, give Sakura my thanks…"

"Hn." I was ready to close the door, _all_ I wanted was to close the door, I needed some major Sasuke-time, and I needed to think about all that happened that day but when I saw that Naruto hadn't left yet I was forced to look at that smiling face of his.

"Thanks for holding the elevator."

* * *

**A/N:** So as promised a new longer chapter, I'm still working on making my chapters more longer but this just seemed good for now so i hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, don't be afraid to criticize 2 months does make a writer rusty lol!


	3. Shattered Heart

**A/N**: I am in such a good mood! And because of that I have written this chapter! Good mood=Good chapter.

I don't really have much to say other then....ENJOY!!! (oh and sorry for the wait.)

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Shattered Heart

I always had a cup of coffee in the morning so when I woke up that Saturday morning I dressed casually, glad I didn't have to wear a suit, thank god for no work weekends, and headed down to the lobby.

There was a small café I always went to that was conveniently just across the street from the hotel. I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and carefully crossed over to the quaint little café. When I had made it to the other side I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted a familiar spot of pink hair. Almost as if she had eyes on the back of her head she turned.

She was grinning at me like a maniac and I instantly knew she was only there to ask about last night. I groaned, my mood immediately shot down, and slowly trudged my way to the table.

"Hello Sasuke, how was your date?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't say such ridiculous things…" I said as she slid me a cup of coffee she had ordered ahead of time. I paused just as I was about to press the cup to my lips, "…how's your _grandpa_?" I asked with a glare.

She laughed and leaned her head in one arm. "I had to come up with _something_ to leave you two alone." I growled and drank my coffee angrily.

"So what happened after I left?"

"We just ate and talked, nothing special." Sakura scowled and slumped in her chair, I couldn't help but smirk. Sakura was crazy to know every detail in almost everything so my ability to drastically make an interesting story turn boring because of my short and to the point explanations, really pissed her off, which was hilarious in my book.

"Ugh…aren't you guys going on another date at least?"

"It wasn't a date!" I yelled. I looked around and noticed the odd stares I was getting and I quickly put my head down and continued, more quietly this time, "…He did invite _us_ to eat lunch at his place today…but it's _not_ a date." I emphasized the word _us_ because there was no way Sakura was bailing out again, if she didn't go I wouldn't go and that was that.

"Oh! You totally have to go!" She said excitement evident in her eyes.

"You're going too?" It wasn't a question really it came out more like a command.

"What? No way, you two need to be alone."

"Shut up, stop saying weird stuff. Anyways I won't go if you don't."

"You're going; you have no choice in the matter."

"What makes you think you can order me around?" I asked quiet irritated by the fact that Sakura thought she could tell me what to do.

We held a glaring contest which was foolish on Sakura's part because there was no way in hell I would ever lose. After a couple seconds of intense staring, and people that had been sitting near us quickly vacating the area, Sakura gave an annoyed sigh and raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

I sat back and smirked taking a much calmer sip of my coffee. Sakura seemed to be in thought before she suddenly leaned forward and looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not wearing that are you?" I looked down at myself, I was wearing a plain white shirt and an old pair of dark skinny jeans with my black converse, nothing out of the ordinary so what was wrong with what I was wearing?

"Why, what's wrong?" Sakura quickly stood up, dragging me up with her.

"Ugh, you're so hopeless. Let's go back to your room, it looks like I'm going to have to dress you."

"W—What!?" Sakura laughed evilly as she pulled me out of the café.

--

"I look stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned me to face my full body mirror. It wasn't that I looked stupid really it's just that I wasn't used to dressing up in anything but my work suit's and, for when I wasn't working, a plain shirt and some old jeans.

"Come on now, you look fucking hot!" Sakura had eagerly gone through my closet as soon as we had come up to my room and with a couple of annoying squeals and 2 hours later she had me dressed. I groaned and looked myself over.

I was in a new pair of black skinny jeans with a checkered studded belt and I wore a pair of white slip-on Vans, I didn't even remember buying them but I guess that's what happens when you keep buying new clothes and just throw it in your closet without a care in the world. My white shirt was changed to a light gray V-neck shirt under a black vest.

"Hn…I don't even see why you dressed me up for a simple lunch."

"Because…you need to look good for your date!"

"Dammit Sakura, this isn't going to be a date!" Sakura laughed as she dodged the multiple shoes I threw at her. After awhile I just gave up seeing as Sakura was some sort of ninja that was amazingly very good at dodging.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked as I sat on my bed, exhausted from my shoe throwing.

"No, I'm perfectly fine the way I am! Don't I look cute?" Sakura asked as she fluffed her white sundress.

"Hn." Was my simple reply. I could have told her yes, that wouldn't be a lie, but I'm an Uchiha and well we're no good with compliments. My answer wasn't heard by her anyways, she was to busy looking over her self in the mirror.

"What time is your dat-I mean _lunch_ with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she was fixing her pink hair.

I looked over at my alarm clock that sat on my bedside table.

"We still have a couple hours…"

"We should head over to his room anyways." Sakura stated as she headed for the front door.

"Wait, why? It's way too early to go!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shush, we're just going to keep him company while he prepares our lunch." I sighed and got up following her out, no use in arguing with her. "You know where his room is?"

"He told me before he left last night. It's just around the corner." I explained simply.

I pointed to his room as we turned the corner and Sakura skipped the rest of the way to the door. She knocked eagerly and just as I made it to the door it opened.

"Good morning Nar…." Sakura slowly drifted off as we both stared at the blond in the doorway wearing over his clothes a frilly pink apron. Oh god, nosebleed coming in 3, 2…a blush spread on his whiskered cheeks and he quickly slammed the door. I shook my head slightly and sighed in relief for the nosebleed that never came.

"Eh…what?" Sakura raised her hand hesitantly to knock again when the door suddenly opened again.

"Ah…so sorry, that was rude of me! I got a little embarrassed…I wasn't expecting you guys so early..." The blush on his cheeks hadn't left him. He was struggling with the tie behind him, trying desperately to take the apron off.

"Waa! You look so cute Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed as she made him turn to look at the apron completely.

I coughed lightly to get their attention, "Why, may I ask, are you wearing that?" I asked as calmly as I could. His blush, if possible, changed to an even darker red and he swiftly took the apron off.

He was wearing a pair of tight dark blue skinnies with some blue converse and a black and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"I…my friends gave it me as a joke because they knew I liked cooking…I-I didn't have any other clean aprons…s-so…" he averted his eyes from us and scratched one of his cheeks as a distraction. He really was cute…uh…I mean in a manly sort of way...

"Well we came to keep you company…OH! And I can help you if you'd like!" Sakura offered when she had finally finished looking him over.

"Ah, of course, thank you!" Naruto moved back and showed us in. I was surprised by the size of his room. It wasn't as big as mine but it was definitely roomy. "Sakura…how's your grandpa?" Naruto asked, worry trembling in his voice.

I mentally laughed when I could see a small blush spread on Sakura's face. It was as if she was embarrassed to have to lie to him and I could tell it was something she had hoped he wouldn't have brought up. I looked over at Naruto, who still had that worried expression, and realized how innocent he looked…I wouldn't be able to lie to him either.

"Uh…he died?" I snapped my head to look at Sakura and I gave her the most incredulous look I could.

"W-What!? I'm so sorry Sakura." Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears and I just had to look away.

"Don't worry about it…I didn't like him anyway." Sakura attempted.

I scowled at Sakura's sorry attempt to try and lie her way out of the fact that she didn't even have a grandpa. I would have helped her out of the situation she was in if it wasn't so damn amusing.

I turned away, leaving Sakura to solve that problem on her own, and looked over a small group of pictures that sat in the middle of a coffee table. I picked one up and smiled at the image. There was a tall blond male in the picture, who looked just like Naruto except he didn't have his whiskered cheeks, he was hugging tightly a smaller version of himself, Naruto, and they were both smiling brightly looking happier then anyone I'd ever seen. I sat the frame back down and scanned over the other pictures, most of them consisting of the blond himself, the taller blond, and a beautiful women with long red hair.

"Sasuke, I'm helping Naruto in the kitchen…." She stared at me for a while before turning on her heels. "You stay out here; just you being in the kitchen might cause a fire."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I asked angrily as I sat down on the nearest couch. Sakura laughed and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

I yawned, I was no good at cooking so I didn't bother going in there to offer help and I knew for a fact that Sakura was right, I would probably just cause a fire. I leaned back into the soft couch and closed my eyes. His whole apartment smelled really good, and it wasn't just the food that was currently in the making, it was something else and I immediately became addicted.

"Sasuke…wake up. The food's done." I woke with a start and looked up into deep blue eyes. He smiled and gave a small giggle. I looked around and frowned, when did I fall asleep?

"Ah…sorry." I got up and stretched. I followed Naruto into his kitchen and was greeted by a delicious banquet of food.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I took a seat between Naruto and Sakura.

"Only a couple minutes, sleepy head." Sakura teased, I ignored her.

"This looks fantastic Naruto." I complimented. I inwardly smirked at the small blush that colored his cheeks.

"Thank you…well please, enjoy." Naruto urged cheerfully.

We comfortably talked about this and that and I enjoyed every bit of it, I wasn't usually a talker but just being in Naruto's presence made me want to smile, and I wasn't usually a smiling kind of person either. We ate until we couldn't eat no more and I was happily content with the way I was completely satisfied and yet not too full. Sakura being the glutton she was, was serving herself some more, it really was a wonder on how she stayed so thin.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned to meet with his eyes yet again.

"You're eyes…are so…beautiful." He stated quietly. I blinked and lowered my eyes to the table, slightly embarrassed by the comment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He quickly added sensing my embarrassment.

"No, it's alright…thank you...if anything, I should be saying that to you." I looked back into his eyes and fell into a kind of trance. Everything about the boy next to me was beautiful, and if I wasn't so cowardly, and if Sakura wasn't here, I would have told him so.

"Ah! That was delicious!" Sakura exclaimed with a happy sigh. "I have to admit, my cooking doesn't even compare." Naruto grinned and stood from the table.

"I'm glad you liked it." Naruto cleared the table with Sakura insisting she wash the dishes. After a few minutes of debate and Sakura winning, Naruto and I headed back to the living room.

"How embarrassing, to have a guest wash my dishes…" I laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"That's just how Sakura is, she loves doing housework anyways so it's best to let her have her way." Naruto smiled, god how I loved that smile.

"How long have you two been friends?" I looked up in thought, how long ago _was_ it?

"Probably before we both could even walk." I answered.

"That's nice. Have you two ever dated?"

"Oh no, never. She's more like an older sister to me; I could never look at her any other way. She had a crush on me in high school though…" I laughed a little at the memory and looked over a Naruto who was smiling next to me.

My heart started to beat rapidly inside my chest and I half wondered if I wasn't the only one that could hear it. We were sitting next to each other and all I had to do was lean over just a few centimeters and we'd be touching. My eyes locked onto his lips, which were parted ever so slightly. Different emotions hurdled past me and I felt like a teenager again, my hormones were raging dangerously wild.

I lifted my hand and I slowly reached for Naruto's face. I couldn't control myself, no matter how much my mind protested I couldn't stop my hand from moving. My fingertips ghosted over one of his soft whiskered cheeks but before I could actually touch them Sakura came bounding into the room.

I quickly sat up straight, my hand snapping back to my side and I noticed Naruto's blush.

"Alrighty, dishes are all done!" Naruto stood and thanked Sakura. I stayed seated, every now and then I could feel his eyes flicker towards me but I kept my eyes down at my hands. I almost lost it, if I had managed to touch him I knew there would have been no stopping me. I balled up my hands into fists and mentally yelled at myself. My mind was swirling with emotion, emotions I couldn't understand. I had never felt this way before; I had never been that close to losing it.

"I should be going. We should really do this again, I had fun." Sakura suggested. I took that chance to stand up.

"Yes…I have to leave too. I have a bit of work to get done." Sakura eyed me but I ignored her stares. Naruto didn't look bothered at all and I took that as a good sign to hightail it out of here. I quickly pushed Sakura to the door with me and when we made it out I turned to Naruto who now stood behind us, holding the door.

"Thank you for having us. It was nice." I turned and began to walk away. I could hear Sakura saying her last farewells and the shutting of a door before she swiftly caught up to me and by the sound of her footsteps, she wasn't happy.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Why'd you leave?"

"You were leaving weren't you? I had no more reason to stay there." I answered coldly.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating! You guys totally had some chemistry back there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I opened my door as fast as possible and went inside, holding the door between Sakura and me.

"I think he really liked you and I know you did too." She said with a scowl and a hand on her hips. I shook my head and made an attempt to shut the door. Unfortunately for me Sakura had incredible strength and she held the door with just a hand.

"I want you to be happy Sasuke." She started, seriously, "You can't keep yourself busy with work all the time…you need someone and—and I know that _he_ would be perfect for you!"

I avoided looking into her eyes and kept a steady glare at the floor.

"…I know you better then you know yourself, Sasuke. Believe me when I tell you that he like you too." Her hand slipped from the door and instead of simply shutting it, like I should have, I met her gaze.

"We'll see." I said with a sigh. She gave out a happy squeal, which made me instantly regret saying anything.

I rolled my eyes, "_Goodbye,_ Sakura." I shut the door, locking it just in case she decided to break into my room and hug me to death. I waited by the door until I was sure her squeals of joy had faded away until I finally walked over to my own couch. I slumped down and put my head back to stare at my white ceilings.

"Dammit…he's just so damn cute." I don't know how long I sat there but by the time I realized I hadn't moved in a long while my bones and muscles ached as I tried to stand. I popped my neck and sighed quietly as my tense muscles slowly eased until I was completely relaxed.

I looked over at a small digital clock, that sat by the couch, and my eyes widened when it read that it was just about to be 9 pm.

"Man, I was really out of it…" I was about to head to my room when a sudden soft knock came from the door.

"What?" I hesitated, thinking that maybe it was just Sakura come to bother me as usual, but I went for the door anyway. I opened the door not bothering to look through the peephole.

"What do y—?" I was frozen, there, right in front of me, the object of my recent attraction, was standing at my door, looking at me with those mesmerizing, and innocent, blue eyes.

"N—Naruto?" He gave a small wave, I could sense his nervousness but I didn't comment.

"Uh…Hi…I wanted to speak with you…to ask you something really…" He turned away and hit his head lightly in embarrassment. "Ugh…I'm so stupid…" I heard him mutter. I turned him around and opened my door a little wider.

"You need to ask me something? Well come on in then." I urged. Naruto was hesitant at first and I couldn't help compare him to a fidgeting squirrel.

Once inside we settled ourselves on the couch and I adjusted myself so that I was facing him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked to get the conversation going.

"No, no, it's just…" He paused, took a big breath and slowly exhaled through his nose.

"D—Do…do you think I have a chance with Sakura!?" He blurted out.

My face fell, the rapid beating of my heart came to a slow steady beat. This couldn't be happening, I had finally been coming to terms with my unusual attraction to the same sex and then the very person that had caused those feelings in the first place was asking me if…he had a chance with Sakura? My heart froze over and shattered. I had never experienced heart ache before until now and I had never felt such a strong want to cry ever before in my life. This pain I felt, in my mind, hurt more then being stabbed in the back, run over by a train or even getting kicked in the balls.

I stared into his bright, wide eyes in disbelief.

"_What_?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, don't you just hate cliff hangers? XD I couldn't help myself this chapter wasn't going to end here but I just really felt like annoying someone...jk! Alright, so suprise! Totally got ya'll with that ending didn't I!? What will happen next!? I'll tell you....! In the next chapter. Tehe.

Review please! Your comments are always greatly appreciated so please REVIEW! _heartsXheartsXhearts_


	4. I Hate Misunderstandings

**A/N: **I finally decided to update....YAY!!!!!! I won't bore you with my excuse so just...ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **I Hate Misunderstandings

I love Sakura, in a brother-sister kind of way, but the intense pain I felt in my chest was much stronger then any kind of sibling bond could ever hold.

Naruto wanted to be with her? That hurt. No matter how much I repeated in my mind that it wasn't her fault, because she _had_ been the one to try and set me up with him in the first place, I couldn't stop the hatred that grew inside me. In a matter of seconds though, that hatred turned to jealousy which is love's worst enemy.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto waved a hand in my face and I snatched his wrist, pulling him closer to me. "S—Sasuke!?" My eyes stung but I wasn't about to cry, there was no fucking way I was going to cry I was an Uchiha for Christ sake.

"You…you want to know if you have a chance with Sakura...?" My voice dripped with malice and I didn't bother hiding it.

Naruto nodded a hint of fear hidden in his eyes. I blinked and quickly let go of his hand, turning forward to face away from him. I ran a shaky hand through my hair trying with all I had to calm down.

"Sasuke…are you alright?" A tanned hand touched my shoulder and I had to resist the urge to shake it off angrily.

"Uh…yes. You and Sakura…?" Naruto let his hand fall off my shoulder.

"Yes. What do you think?" He hesitated but in my frustration I ignored it.

"You guys are perfect for each other…" I stood up stiffly, barely catching, what looked like, disappointment? I scoffed; I must be losing my mind, and went over to the wine cabinet by the wall. A reached for whatever my hands could grab first and fiercely popped the wooden cork off. "You want some?" I offered but really just hoped he would leave so I could drink in peace.

"Uhm, no thank you…Sasuke you sure you're alright?" I brought the bottle to my lips and laughed a little. I met his eyes and I glared.

"You should leave…now." I wasn't trying to be mean, well sort of; I just needed him to get out before I really lost my temper because a bottle plus angry Uchiha usually meant trouble.

Naruto backed up a bit, I wasn't sure if it was fear that drove him back but right now I didn't care. "Sasuke…" His face seemed sad then, "…are you sure you feel that way…I mean do you really not care if I ask her out?" Dammit! I cursed, why won't he just leave. It was like he was stomping on my heart and the pain was beginning to have a numbing affect.

"What…do you want me to stop you? Just leave already, you're getting annoying."

I threw myself on the couch bringing my feet up to rest on the coffee table in front of me. There was silence and I began to wonder if he had just gone off and left. I glanced at him only to see that he hadn't moved and he was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I spat angrily. He sat down next to me and I growled quietly. My temper was rising and I clenched my hands over the wine bottle.

"You're angry…Sasuke, please tell me why." My mind blanked and I threw the bottle at the television screen that sat just a few feet away from us. The glass shattered instantly and its red liquid sprayed to the floor. Naruto jumped a little and gave a yelp in shock but he didn't move away.

"Go the fuck away!" I yelled moving as far away from him without getting off the couch. I glared at him with as much force I could muster. He didn't move.

"Dammit, I hate you! I should have never talked to you in that elevator…GO. AWAY!" He stood up slowly, his mouth was open as if to say something but I snapped my hand up to point at the door.

"Out." I looked away as I heard his soft footsteps walk away and I didn't move until he closed the door behind him.

Saying I was mad now would be an understatement. I was pissed at myself for letting my anger control me, I was pissed that I couldn't put the blame on Sakura, I was pissed that I _had_ blamed Naruto, I was pissed because I now had to go buy a fucking new television and lastly, I was pissed because I _was_ crying.

"Nice job Uchiha…you love someone for the first time in your life and he doesn't even like you back…."

I was glaring at the floor and they just sort of slipped out on their own. I shut my eyes and rested my head in my hands. A quiet sob escaped me and a faster wave of tears fell from my face to land on the carpet. Crying helped, which surprised me, it was as if with each tear that fell a little piece of my anger went away, the only downside to this was that I could feel depression lurking just around the corner, but for now I was okay.

I was hurting so much and now that Naruto was gone a new wave of pain washed over me. I slumped on my side and let myself fall deeper into my depression. I didn't bother moving for the remainder of the night, not even to clean up the mess I had made with the wine bottle. Night passed and my phone rang a few times but I didn't bother answering, I knew I would probably end up chucking it at a wall anyway.

When I came to it was already 2 in the afternoon. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a trash bag so that I could attempt to clean up the evidence of last night's anger. I stood over the mess and groaned, threw the bag to the floor and walked away; there was no way I was going to clean that mess up, not with the way I was still feeling. The shattered glass was too much like my own heart…shattered and bleeding.

I trudged my way to my room but before I could go in a soft knock came from the door in the living room. I contemplated on whether or not to just ignore the knocks but that was not going to happen when I heard a hard slam hit the door. I raced in the living room just in time to see Sakura kick her way in.

The door flung open violently and an equally violent looking Sakura stood at the door. She was fuming, I almost had the urge to run away but instead I stood my ground with shock plastered on my face. She stomped her way in and grabbed me by the shirt shaking me angrily as she did so. I was confused, what the hell was she so angry about?

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked coldly trying to keep cool. To my complete and utter surprise she rammed me into the nearby wall and grabbed my hair pushing my head into the wall.

"You—you are and idiot. A big fucking idiot!!!!" She yelled, fire blazed in her eyes and she huffed when I looked away and didn't say anything. "Look at me dammit!" She slammed my head into the wall and then pulled on my hair to make me look at her.

Sakura never got angry, it was a rarity really, and I had only ever seen her like this twice before. The first was in middle school, and the poor unfortunate boy that had pissed her off ended and _stayed_ in the hospital the remainder of the school year. The second time was just last year when some guy tailgated her and so…the man was never seen again.

I didn't feel like being sent to the hospital anytime soon so I opted to look at her.

"What's with you?" I asked angrily. She glared at me before letting me go.

"I came to bother you today…but I felt like stopping by Naruto's room first."

My body tensed and I gripped tightly at my jeans.

"So you guys together now?" I asked with an empty smirk, I knew what I said was stupid but the words had just slipped out. My face met with the wall again by the force of her slap. I flinched as I felt the immediate sting on my face, knowing that there was no way that _didn't_ leave a mark.

"He told me everything…" She continued, her voice furious, "Maybe if you weren't such a jackass and didn't let your temper get to you, you wouldn't have misunderstood!" She let me go and her eyes flickered over the broken television screen and the mess of red that now stained the carpet.

"What the hell did I misunderstand!?" I glared at her and slammed a fist into the wall. "If you know everything then you would know he wants you…not me!"

"And that's why you're an idiot! He asked you if you were okay with that and do you want to know why!?" I shook my head and angrily rested it on the wall.

"Because he likes you, you freaking dunce! He wanted to know if you felt the same, he wanted to know if you'd stop him!" My breathing slowed and I stared at her with a look of astonishment.

"What?" I breathed out.

"If you had paid better attention you might have noticed, but no…! You got angry and told him to fuck off! I went to his room just now only to find the door open and he was crying. He thought that you would feel the same but you had to go and blow it like the bastard you are!"

I nearly slapped myself as the nights events replayed in my head; I grabbed at my chest and stumbled my way out of the hallway back into the living room.

"I—I…" I slid down the side of my couch and looked up at the still fuming Sakura.

I pulled at my hair as I mentally beat the shit out of myself, "What do I do now…?" I looked down at the carpet, I couldn't believe it, a part of me was ecstatic that I had been wrong and I felt a new warmth in me as parts of my heart went back together but there was another part that told me there was no way I could fix the damage I had done. I had yelled at Naruto, told him I hated him! I probably even scared him with the way I acted, I had completely misunderstood him. Only now did I remember his hesitation and the disappointment his face expressed when I told him he'd be perfect with Sakura.

A hand caught me by the arm and pulled me up roughly. She touched our foreheads together forcing our eyes to meet again, only then did I realize I was crying again. "Why would you ever think I would take him away from you? Do you think I would have accepted him even if he had asked me!?"

"…No, of course you wouldn't…" I answered quietly, I was always controlled by my anger, even as a kid, and now that Sakura had cleared things up…I was ashamed with myself.

"You're going to fix it." Sakura still held a glare but for a moment I could see she was softening. "I told you he liked you…go, he's still in his room, I couldn't do anything to cheer him up and I didn't tell him how you really felt about him, I figured that's something only you should do."

"I wish you had…it would make this much easier for me…apologizing I mean."

"True but I think you should suffer a little bit more as you apologize for making him cry." I sighed and looked down at the broken TV and the stained carpet.

"You just go and worry about how you're going to get Naruto back and I'll take care of this _little_ mess you made." I smiled appreciably and rubbed away the remaining wetness from my eyes.

My feet moved on their own slowly walking me out the door, how was I supposed to apologize for what happened last night? I became nervous then, what if he didn't like me anymore because of the way I treated him? No! I paused and I noticed that my hands were shaking. I looked up and realized I was already at Naruto's door. Now that I knew that he liked me too I wanted to give us a try but that would just be a fantasy if he didn't accept my apology. I clenched my fist and determination filled my every being, if I had to I would go on my knees and beg for forgiveness!

My hands still shaking I lifted one to the door and knocked with my knuckles. The wait was torturous and for a second I thought he wouldn't answer the door…but he did. He opened the door slowly, surprise evident in his eyes when they met mine.

"Ah…Naruto—" The door was slammed in my face. I totally saw that coming. I raised my hand, prepared to knock all day if I had too, as I also reached for the door handle only to find that the door hadn't been locked. I eagerly opened the door and silently went in.

"Whoa!" I ducked my head quickly as a chair whizzed past me. "You…You just threw a chair at me!? That could have killed me!"

"That's what I was aiming for!" He ducked away and I growled in frustration.

I hurriedly went down his small hallway and turned the corner.

"Naruto…?" I half yelled.

"Go away!" I jumped and twirled around just catching a glimpse of him before he disappeared through the door I had just come in by.

"N-Naruto, wait!" I ran out of his room and looked around wildly; there was no way he was getting away without me apologizing first.

Naruto had managed o run all the way down to the elevators and he was pressing the buttons frantically for the doors to open.

"Dammit, wait!" The elevator doors opened and I dashed down the hall as he jumped in.

'No, no, no. no, nooooo!' I skidded to halt and jammed my body in right when the doors began to close.

I panted and slammed my hand over the emergency stop button and I sighed when the elevator jolted to a halt. As I caught my breath I glanced up to see Naruto slid away from me and slip down to the carpeted floor.

"You have every right to be angry at me but listen to me—"

"I don't want to! You already said what you had to say last night…you don't understand…"

"No, I do understand, at least now I do...! I was an idiot…and even if you don't want to listen to me I'll still keep on talking…like the idiot I am." I leaned my head back, I was ready to put my heart and soul into what I was about to say which scared me a little considering this would be the first time I'd apologize to anyone.

"…Naruto, everyday, when I'm about to go to work, I've thought about you." I blushed at my confession but continued, "The first time you got in this elevator with me I…I just told myself…wow. You were so breathtaking, I became addicted to you; really I did. I noticed then after that we went down to work at the same time and soon I couldn't wait to go to work each morning because I knew I'd see you here. I don't know when it became an obsession to see you…but I guess I should have realized it when that one time you didn't come and…" I chuckled a bit at the memory, "I panicked the whole day thinking about you, I was so worried something had happened. I was worried that I'd never get the chance to speak with you, and yet here you were the very next day. I felt so silly worrying about you like that when you probably didn't even know or even care about my existence." I paused to glance back down at him but he remained quiet head on his knees.

"So…last night…I felt so hurt. I thought that you really wanted to be with Sakura…" I scoffed when my eyes began to water as I remembered the pain that had ripped through my heart. "…I'm sorry. I was so blinded by my own self pity I failed to notice I was hurting you…I'm so sorry. If I had just paid attention, I would have told you…I would have told you how much _I_ liked you, screw the consequences!"

I slid down so that I was on the opposite end of the elevator to Naruto, he still hadn't said anything. I tried to get up but ended back on the floor. My eyes burned and I felt so stupid for even thinking he could forgive me.

There was a quiet shuffle from his side; I was so busy trying not to cry I didn't notice. Naruto kneeled in front of me and brushed his fingers across my cheek. I jumped in surprise and met his wide eyes, they were red from crying. He smiled in that innocent way that only he could pull off and I knew then that I was forgiven. His smile filled me with all sorts of strange and new emotions and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I latched onto his waist and pulled him closer; he easily sat in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. I used one hand to brush away his long bangs. Mind you, we were doing all this very slowly, both of us hesitating with each movement we made.

"Does this mean you like me too?" He whispered breathlessly against my lips. I rested my head in the crook of his neck enjoying the smell that practically radiated off him.

"No…" He pulled away and I could tell he was about to yell at me but I yanked his face down and pressed our lips together. It was short and to the point and I quickly pulled back.

"It means I love you." I pressed him closer, if possible, to my body. He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back, he just had that affect on people I guess.

I ran a hand up his back and buried it in his soft blond hair. Our eyes met and everything around us just blurred, I didn't care for anything else but the boy in front of me. I closed the small space between our lips and I smirked as he practically melted into my arms. It was a small innocent kiss but it was a kiss all the same. His lips were so soft against mine, it really was unbelievable. I pulled away deciding it would be best not to take things too far, more for Naruto's sake then mine.

"We should really get the elevator running again before we get yelled at." Naruto giggled and we both go up. I intertwined one hand with his and pulled out the stop button. The elevator jolted again before slowly easing its way back up to our floor.

"I'm glad you really didn't want to be with Sakura because she has this reputation…" I started as the doors opened.

"What?" Naruto urged.

A very smug looking Sakura, probably because she saw us holding hands, was standing right out in the hallway. I smirked and continued while I stared straight at her.

"She's horrible in bed."

Her facial expression was so hilarious that the punch in the face I got two seconds later was soooooo worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** I was trying to drag out the drama buuuut....I just couldn't do it! tehe!! Review plz, your feedback is always greatly appreciated!

....um it seems i've done a terrible job in explaining things in this chapter....Uh, Naruto, in the last chapter, was very nervous and he had meant to actually ask Sasuke out but as a result of the nervousness he kinda messes up and blurted out the next best thing...asking sakura out! After that little oops he expected Sasuke to stop him but Sasuke let his temper control him as you can see in this chapter....soooo uh yeah i really suck....I'm most likely going to rewrite this chapter....


End file.
